


Im Kasten

by CornChrunchie



Series: Regenbogenchallenge 2015 [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boerne und Thiel sind zu der Beerdigung von Staatsanwalt Schlenk eingeladen (gut, eigentlich ist nur Boerne eingeladen, aber das ist ja quasi das Gleiche) und vielleicht ist dieses Ende der Beginn von einem Anfang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im Kasten

**Author's Note:**

> **Regenbogenchallenge:** Orange (verwendete Prompts unten)
> 
>  **A/N:** In "Erkläre Chimäre" sagt Boerne, dass das Hochzeitsfoto nur die gephotoshoppte Version des Fotos von der Beerdigung von Staatsanwalt Schlenk ist. Logischerweise haben sich bei mir sofort einige Fragen aufgetan. Wieso gehen Boerne und Thiel zusammen auf die Beerdigung eines Staatsanwaltes, der vorher noch nie mit einem Wort erwähnt worden ist? Warum werden sie fotografiert? Wer macht eigentlich das Foto? Und wie ist das überhaupt so abgelaufen dort? Da wir darauf wahrscheinlich niemals eine Antwort erhalten werden, habe ich jetzt einfach meine eigene geschrieben. Es war als reine Freundschaftsgeschichte geplant, aber ... na ja ... irgendwie hat das dann doch nicht mehr so geklappt ... *hüstel*
> 
> Wer hier allerdings nach Realistik in Bezug auf die Trauerfeier etc. sucht, der muss schon seine Lupe zur Hand nehmen, glaube ich. Beerdigungen sind jetzt nicht wirklich mein Fachgebiet, aber es geht hier ja auch um den Spaß und ich bitte das somit zu entschuldigen. :)  
> Ach ja und von Recherche halte ich ja sowieso nichts ...
> 
> Das "Villa Medici" gibt es btw wirklich in Münster, das ist allerdings auch schon der einzige Zusammenhang damit.
> 
> An dieser Stelle auch einen riesigen Dank an HollyHop, die sich diesen ganz wunderbaren Titel für meine Geschichte ausgedacht hat (meine Rettung!) und mich auch sonst ziemlich begeistert. Danke!
> 
> Ach ja: Und es mag einem Wunder gleichen, aber diese Story hat tatsächlich zwei Kapitel, also könnt ihr gerne auch noch den Epilog anklicken. :)
> 
> So und jetzt will ich hier auch nicht weiter rumquatschen, sondern euch die Story genießen lassen! Viel Spaß!

 

*~*~*

 

Die Nachricht von Staatsanwalt Schlenks Tod kam plötzlich, aber nicht überraschend. Wenn Boerne ehrlich war, dann hatte er schon damit gerechnet. Hatten sie alle. Es war überhaupt erstaunlich gewesen, dass der Mann noch so lange durchgehalten hatte, besonders nach seiner Hüftprothesenimplantation, bei der es anschließend sogar bedauerlicherweise zu Funktionsstörungen im Bereich des Herzens gekommen war, soweit er das mitbekommen hatte. Und auch der Tod seiner geliebten Frau hatte ihm ziemlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Es war also abzusehen gewesen, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange unter den Lebenden verweilen würde, grade wo seine körperliche Konstitution auch sonst nicht so im optimalen Bereich gewesen war.

Ein paar Jahre hatte Boerne mit ihm zusammengearbeitet. Zwei Jahre, bevor Thiel nach Münster gekommen war, hatte Staatsanwältin Klemm Herrn Schlenks Position übernommen, nachdem dieser in den Ruhestand gegangen war. Nett war er gewesen und kompetent ebenfalls. Ein bisschen zu eloquent für seinen Geschmack vielleicht. Hatte immer sehr viel von seinen privaten Angelegenheiten erzählt, für die er sich nie sonderlich interessiert hatte. Dafür kannte er seine Familie inzwischen vermutlich besser, als es eben solcher lieb wäre. Das ein oder andere Mal hatte Herr Schlenk noch mal bei ihm in der Rechtsmedizin vorbei geschaut. Sich erkundigt, wie es so lief.

Dementsprechend empfand Boerne es als angemessene Geste, dass er ebenfalls zu der Beerdigung von Herrn Schlenk eingeladen wurde. Obgleich es ihn dennoch erstaunte, dass an ihn gedacht wurde, wo die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm schon mehrere Jahre zurück lag. Aber vermutlich war Schlenk in Gesellschaft seiner Verwandtschaft genauso redselig gewesen wie ihm gegenüber, sodass er nur hoffen konnte, dass nicht irgendwelche Geschichten von ihm als Amüsement in der Familie kursierten. Andererseits war die Familie sich natürlich bewusst gewesen, mit welcher Koryphäe der Staatsanwalt hatte arbeiten dürfen – selbstverständlich, dass so etwas im Gedächtnis blieb. Zumal Boerne bekanntlich auch eher zu den prominenteren Bürgern Münsters zählte.

Jedenfalls fühlte er sich schon ein wenig geschmeichelt, als er die Einladung zwischen der Werbung in seiner Post entdeckte. Fast hätte er sie mit den Flyern der naheliegenden Pizzeria ins Altpapier geworfen, weil sie in besagte Werbung hingerutscht war, aber grade rechtzeitig fiel sie heraus und ihm direkt vor die Füße.

Er bückte sich, um den Briefumschlag zu öffnen und zum Vorschein kam eine Karte, die in dunklen Farben gestaltet war. Der Rand war schwarz und einsam lag ein farbloser Blumenstrauß auf dem Boden des schwarz/weißen Fotos.

_Wir nehmen Abschied,_ stand in dünnen Buchstaben darüber geschrieben. Und darunter:  _Das schönste Denkmal, das ein Mensch bekommen kann, steht in den Herzen seiner Mitmenschen._

Boerne hatte die Karte nicht öffnen müssen, um zu wissen, um wessen Beerdigung es sich handelte. Selbstverständlich war die Nachricht über den Tod des Staatsanwalts schon längst öffentlich geteilt worden. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er als ehemaliger Kollege ohnehin informiert worden war, hatte er nicht nur einmal eine ihm gewidmete Todesanzeige in der Tageszeitung gesehen.

Da er zum Frühstück mit Thiel verabredet war, überflog er den Text der Karte nur schnell und entschloss sich kurzerhand, die Einladung mit rüber zu nehmen, um sie dort in Ruhe noch mal zu lesen und bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich Thiel in die Sache zu involvieren. Guter Plan, dachte er sich, steckte die Karte in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und machte sich auf den Weg in die gegenüberliegende Wohnung.

  
  


„Guten Morgen, werter Herr Nachbar!“, sagte Boerne, als sich die Tür öffnete und Thiels Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Seine Haare waren von der Nacht noch ein bisschen unordentlich und er hielt grade seinen Rasierapparat an sein Kinn.

„Moinsen“, kam es zurück und Thiel tapste in seine Wohnung. Ja, tatsächlich war tapsen das richtige Wort. Schien, als wäre er seinem Schlaf mal wieder noch nicht so ganz entkommen. Aber angezogen war er bereits. Nun ja, was hieß bereits – es war immerhin schon um neun.

Boerne folgte ihm, jedenfalls bis in den Flur, um dort dann den Weg in die Küche einzuschlagen. Der Tisch war natürlich leer und er seufzte resigniert. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet. So war es bei ihren letzten gemeinsamen Frühstücken öfter gewesen. Thiel war halt einfach ein Langschläfer mit Leib und Seele. Boerne nicht. Selbstverständlich ließ sich das wissenschaftlich erklären. Tatsächlich spielten die Gene darin eine tragende Rolle. Und berühmte Genies wie Thomas Alva Edison hatten bekanntlich auch nur vier Stunden Schlaf gebraucht. Was allerdings auch nichts daran veränderte, dass Thiel morgens nicht so schnell aus dem Bett kam wie er selber, kehrte er zu seinem Grundgedanken zurück, als er die Butter auf den Tisch stellte. Vielleicht sollten sie das Frühstück beim nächsten Mal auf eine etwas spätere Uhrzeit verschieben, sodass sie sich irgendwie in der Mitte treffen konnten. Dass es für sie beide passte. Das wäre doch vielleicht eine Option.

„Nächstes Mal frühstücken wir später, Boerne. Nur damit das klar ist“, drang es da aus dem Bad zu ihm.

Er musste lächeln. Manchmal waren sie gar nicht so verschieden. „Avis matutina vermem capit, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Avis matulika was?“, hörte er den anderen rufen und dann das Rauschen des Wassers.

„Der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm“, wiederholte Boerne laut die deutsche Übersetzung.

Das Wasser wurde wieder ausgestellt, es erklang ein leises Klimpern und ein paar Sekunden später stand Thiel in der Küchentür. „Der frühe Vogel kann mich mal.“

Boerne drehte sich vom Tisch weg, um die Schublade unter der Spüle aufzuziehen und zwei Messer aus ihr hervor zu holen. „Was für eine Uhrzeit schlagen Sie denn vor?“

Thiel bückte sich, um an den Schrank mit dem Brotkorb zu gelangen. „Zwölf Uhr oder so.“

Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging Boerne zwei Schritte auf Thiel zu und lehnte sich neben ihm mit dem Rücken gegen die Arbeitsplatte. „Ich bitte Sie. Da können wir auch gleich zu Mittag essen.“

„Dann eben das, ist mir auch egal“, murmelte Thiel. „Aber wehe, Sie kommen mir dann mit so – au, scheiße!“ Beim Aufstehen hatte er sich den Kopf am Schrank gestoßen. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb er mit seiner Hand vorsichtig den Schädel, um anschließend zu prüfen, ob sich Blut an ihr befand. Als natürlich nichts dergleichen zu sehen war, stellte er den Brotkorb auf den Tisch und beendete seinen Satz. „Wehe, Sie kommen mir dann mit so pseudo-gesundem Zeug an. Sowas wie dieses Aramant letztens, oder wie das hieß.“

„Sie meinen Amaranth. Und das ist nicht pseudo- _gesund_ , sondern ein sogenanntes Pseudo _getreide,_ weil es sich um kein Getreide im eigentlich Sinn handelt. Es ist äußerst gesund und trägt viele Vorteile in sich, besonders dem alltäglichen Getreide gegenüber. Wenn ich da nur an das Lysin denke, vom Magnesium, Calcium und Eisen mal ganz -“

„Es schmeckt mir aber nicht. Also werde ich es nicht essen. Punkt.“ Thiel setzte sich auf einen der Küchenstühle.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag seufzte Boerne resigniert, ließ sich aber ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder, dem anderen direkt gegenüber. „Na schön. Dann wünsche ich guten Appetit.“

„Jo, Danke gleichfalls.“

Er vermied es, gleichzeitig mit Thiel nach dem Brot zu greifen. Das hatte beim letzten Mal zu einer mehr als unangenehmen Situation geführt, die sich nicht zu wiederholen brauchte. Da hatten sich ihre Hände kurz berührt und einer von ihnen schien elektrisch aufgeladen gewesen zu sein, jedenfalls fühlte sich das bei ihrer Berührung beinah wie ein kleiner Stromschlag an und Boerne hatte erst zusammengezuckt und dann das Messer fallen gelassen. Die Frage _Haben Sie das auch gespürt?_ hatte er sich verkniffen. Ein komischer Blick von Thiel war ihm trotzdem nicht erspart geblieben.

„Mh, übrigens“, sagte Thiel mit vollem Mund und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, um sein Essen runter zu schlucken. „Stand heute morgen schon wieder was über diesen Schlenk in der Zeitung. _Wenn nichts bleibt, so bleibt die Erinnerung_ oder so was. Mit Foto.“

„Gut, dass Sie das Thema ansprechen.“ Er nahm den ersten Bissen von seinem Brötchen und griff nach der Karte in seiner Jacketttasche. „Hier, das lag heute in meinem Briefkasten.“

„Sieht nach 'ner Einladung für eine Beerdigung aus“, stellte Thiel fest und griff nach der Karte.

„Ihre Kombinationsgabe ist wirklich erstaunlich“, sagte Boerne und der ironische Unterton schwang nur ganz dezent mit. „Sollte ich jemals auf Ihrer eigenen Beerdigung eine Rede halten, wäre dies vermutlich die Sache, die mir als erstes in den Sinn kommen würde. Direkt nach Ihrer Eloquenz, versteht sich.“

„Mhm, das kriege ich öfter zu hören. Irgendjemand hat auch mal zu mir gesagt, ich solle zur Polizei gehen. Woher diese Eingebung kam, ist mir allerdings bis heute unklar“, erwiderte Thiel gelassen und musterte übertrieben interessiert die Karte.

Derweil musste Boerne ein Grinsen unterdrücken und er konnte erkennen, dass auch bei dem anderen ein wenig die Mundwinkel zuckten. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass das eigentlich eines der Dinge wäre, die er tatsächlich in einer solchen Rede erwähnen würde.

Gewissenhaft lenkte er seine Gedanken auf die Einladung zurück und schob seine Brille eine wenig zurecht. „Wie dem auch sei, wie Sie vielleicht dem Text der Karte entnehmen können, bin ich zu der Beerdigung von Herrn Schlenk eingeladen.“

Thiels Hände klappten die Karte auf und seine Augen folgten den Zeilen. „Und? Haben Sie keinen schwarzen Anzug?“ Blaue Augen schauten ihn amüsiert an.

„Sehr witzig, Thiel. Mir scheint, Ihre Gehirnaktivität funktioniert mittlerweile wieder auf gewohntem Niveau.“

„Ich kann Ihnen auch eine Krawatte leihen, falls dort das Problem liegen sollte. Keine Sorge, das ist nichts, für das man sich schämen müsste.“ Es entging Boerne nicht das leichte süffisante Lächeln, das bei den Worten Thiels Lippen umspielte.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht, ob eine Krawatte aus Ihrem Hause nicht doch ein Grund zur Scham wäre“, gab er dafür zurück und bestrich seine zweite Brötchenhälfte mit Butter. „Aber wenigstens besitzen Sie überhaupt eine Krawatte. Existiert auch ein dazugehöriger passender Anzug?“ Er zeigte mit dem Messer vielsagend auf Thiel und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen?“ Thiels Blick wurde kritischer und Boerne öffnete grade den Mund, um eine Antwort zu formulieren, als der andere weiter redete. „Nein Boerne. Nein. Vergessen Sie's.“

Der Mund, den er geöffnet hatte, klappte irritiert zu, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder zu öffnen und andere Worte auszusprechen. „Was soll ich vergessen?“

„Ich werde nicht Ihre Begleitung auf der Beerdigung spielen.“ Thiel stellte wie zur Untermalung des Satzes seine Tasse wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

Er stockte innerlich. Gut, das war prinzipiell schon das gewesen, was er hatte fragen wollen, aber so formuliert klang es irgendwie … spezieller.

„Das verlangt doch auch niemand“, sagte er deswegen. „Sie sollen lediglich … mitkommen.“

Thiel runzelte die Stirn und griff nach dem Käse. „Ob ich Sie nun begleite oder ob ich mitkomme, da ist ja wohl kein Unterschied. Ich muss trotzdem mit lauter fremden Menschen auf dem Friedhof stehen.“ Die Käsescheibe wurde nun lapidar auf dem Brötchen platziert. „Ich kannte den Schlenk doch gar nicht.“ Bei den Worten schaute Thiel ihn wieder an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das entspricht ja so auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit“, warf Boerne ein. „Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, da -“

„Ja, okay, ich kannte ihn flüchtig. Weil er Sie mal besucht hat, während ich zufällig auch grade da war. Aber das ist doch kein Grund.“ Thiel biss zum zweiten Mal von dem Brötchen ab und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe aufzukauen, bevor er weitersprach. „Was sollen denn die anderen Gäste denken, wenn Sie da plötzlich fremde Begleitung mitbringen?“

Boerne winkte ab und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich bitte Sie, das ist doch vollkommen irrelevant. Dass man als gehobener Gast auf so einer Veranstaltung nicht ohne … Begleitung erscheint, ist absolut normal.“ Er suchte gedanklich schnell nach einem passenden Beispiel. „Ich würde schließlich auch meine Frau dahin mitnehmen.“

„Vergleichen Sie mich grade mit Ihrer Ehefrau?“ Thiels Stimme klang belustigt.

Boerne wurde es ein bisschen heiß unter seinem Jackett. Die Sprache war sein bestes Schwert, aber leider waren Selbstverletzungen damit überhaupt nicht ausgeschlossen. „Thiel, Sie verstehen doch, was ich meine. Jetzt reiten Sie doch nicht pausenlos auf solchen Nebensächlichkeiten herum. Sie können doch auch einfach sagen, dass Sie Hauptkommissar sind und mal mit Herrn Schlenk zu tun hatten.“

„Das wär' aber eine Lüge“, nuschelte Thiel zwischen Brötchen und Kaffee.

„Ach was. Höchstens …“, er hob die Hand ein wenig an, als könne er die treffende Bezeichnung aus der Luft greifen, „eine kleine Unwahrheit.“ Dann beugte er sich vor und lächelte den anderen herausfordernd an. „Na kommen Sie schon.“

Thiel musterte ihn skeptisch, bevor er fragte: „Warum?“

Das brachte Boerne nun irgendwie ein bisschen aus dem Konzept. „Bitte?“

„Warum das alles? Warum nehmen Sie nicht einfach einen von Ihren Schnöseln aus dem Golfclub mit? Da lässt doch bestimmt auch 'ne Frau auftreiben.“ Thiel vermied den Blickkontakt mit ihm.

Er schnaubte ob dieser absurden Idee und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich bitte Sie, das klingt ja beinah, als würde ich solche Damen einkaufen gehen. Also wirklich.“ Sein Augen fanden Thiels und er lächelte leicht. „Da ist mir ein untersetzter Kommissar doch lieber.“

Jetzt war es an dem anderen, zu schnauben. „Ihr untersetzter Kommissar hat aber vielleicht Besseres vor?“

„Thiel, etwas Besseres, als kostenlos in den Genuss eines Leichenschmauses zu kommen, mitsamt meiner Wenigkeit, kann Ihnen doch überhaupt nicht passieren.“ Boerne setzte sich wieder aufrechter hin. „Seien Sie mal nicht so spießig.“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen und seufzte. „Na gut, ich komme mit.“ Erfreut ließ Boerne seine Tasse sinken, aber Thiel kam ihm mit einer Antwort schon wieder zuvor. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung.“

Boerne zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn irgendjemand uns zusammen dort sieht, dann sind _Sie_ für die Erklärung verantwortlich! Und an meinem Anzug wird auch nicht rumgemeckert.“ Thiel hatte wieder diese leicht trotzige Miene angenommen und Boerne musste schmunzeln.

Das waren jetzt zwar genau genommen zwei Forderungen, aber damit konnte er leben.

„In Ordnung.“

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Es war halb elf am nächsten Morgen, als Boerne vor Thiels Wohnungstür stand. Er strich noch mal kurz seine Haare zurecht, zupfte an seinem Anzug und zog seine Krawatte sicherheitshalber erneut gerade. Dann klopfte er und die Tür öffnete sich erstaunlich schnell.

„Thiel.“

„Nadeshda?“

„Bitte?“

Er schaute Thiel verwirrt hinterher, während dieser die Tür offen ließ und ihm den Rücken zuwandte, um in Richtung Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Ohne lange zu zögern folgte Boerne dem anderen und bemerkte dort erst, dass Thiel offensichtlich grade telefonierte.

„Ja, Nadeshda! Gut, dass ich Sie erreiche. Hören Sie, diese Akte von dem Lauenberg, können Sie da noch mal drüber schauen? Ich habe dazu heute keine Zeit … Weil … Nee, ich bin auf der Beerdigung von Herrn Schlenk … Ja, Boerne hat … Ja, ich weiß, aber Boerne hat mich gebeten mitzukommen.“

„Jaha, sehr geehrtes Fräulein Krusenstern, der Herr Hauptkommissar ist nun leider verhindert“, sagte Boerne und beugte sich zu Thiels Hand vor, die das Handy an dessen Ohr hielt. „Er muss in tiefster Trauer Abschied von seinem entfernten Bekannten Rolf Schlenk nehmen und ich bitte Sie, dies zu respektieren. Dankeschön!“

Thiel schaute ihn perplex an, bevor er anscheinend seine Stimme wiederfand und zu Nadeshda sagte: „Äh ja, Sie haben's ja gehört … Ja, gut, Danke. Wiederhören!“ Er legte auf und schnaubte amüsiert. „Was war das denn bitte?“

Boerne lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie haben doch selber gesagt, ich sei für die Erklärung verantwortlich. Gern geschehen. Können wir dann?“

„Mhm“, nickte Thiel und steckte das Handy in die Anzugtasche.

Boernes Augen verfolgten diese Bewegung und blieben an dem dunkelgrauen Stoff des Anzuges hängen, der anscheinend noch nicht besonders alt war, jedenfalls hatte er Thiel ihn noch nie tragen sehen. Aber wann kleidete Thiel sich auch schon mal so vornehm. Der Stoff war hochwertig, das erkannte er sofort. Relativ grob gewebt, aber nicht so, dass es zu markant wäre. Und der Anzug saß gut. Ja, ziemlich gut sogar. Und ohne zu weit gehen zu wollen, kam Boerne der Gedanke, wie schön der Anzug auch Thiels lockere Art unterstrich. Das Entspannte, das er so gern hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es einen Anzug geben würde, der so gut zu Thiel passen würde … aber tatsächlich empfand er diesen als nahezu perfekt. Und sogar die Krawatte saß. Wie der Stoff sich wohl anfühlen mochte?

Erst das verhaltene Räuspern von Thiel holte ihn aus den Gedanken zurück, in denen er sich bei dem Anblick vollkommen verloren hatte.

„Ja gut, dann mal los“, sagte er und deutete Thiel den Vortritt an.

Er zog die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu, während Thiel ihm die Haustür aufhielt. Und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um daraus gedanklich keine kitschigen Metaphern für das Leben zu kreieren. Womöglich noch für sein eigenes.

Wahrscheinlich machte eine anstehende Beerdigung ihn einfach ein wenig sentimental.

Er trat nach draußen auf die Straße, die Sonne schien ihm ins Gesicht. Und auch Thiel wurde geblendet und blinzelte ihn vom Auto aus an.

Es war ein schöner Tag für einen Abschied.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Die Fahrt zum Friedhof wurde entspannt. Sie hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach oder unterhielten sich ein bisschen. Doch je näher sie der Kirche kamen, desto ruhiger wurde es auch zwischen ihnen. Er spürte, dass es Thiel ziemlich nahe ging, dass sie nun auf dem Weg zu einer Beerdigung waren. Obwohl er den Schlenk ja wirklich nicht gekannt hatte. Aber irgendwie war der andere da … sensibler. Am Anfang hatte Boerne sich des Öfteren gefragt, weshalb Thiel freiwillig Hauptkommissar geworden war, wo er doch offensichtlich so starke Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, Tote zu sehen. Was er nebenbei bemerkt auch nicht verstehen konnte, schließlich gab es kaum etwas Interessanteres auf dieser Welt.

Jedenfalls hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis er letztendlich doch begriff, weshalb Thiel sich grade diesen Beruf ausgesucht hatte.

Weil er es einfach gut konnte.

Natürlich wäre er ohne Boernes Expertise nicht so erfolgreich in seiner Tätigkeit und so viel Spaß hätte er mit Sicherheit erst recht nicht. Aber das änderte schlichtweg nichts daran, dass er es gut konnte.

Was Thiel nicht wusste, war … dass es auch für Boerne weitaus Angenehmeres gab, als Bestattungen beizuwohnen.

Eine Obduktion, das war etwas ganz anderes. Da wurde der Verstorbene ein Forschungsobjekt, ein faszinierender Organismus, den es zu erkunden galt. Ein Geheimnis, ein Rätsel, eine spannende Aufgabe. Die Suche nach dem Wie.

Eine Beerdigung stattdessen ... Es war einfach nicht schön, einen geliebten Menschen für immer zu verabschieden. Zu sehen, wie sich der Sarg schloss und die Erde auf das Holz fiel.

Er hätte das heute auch ohne Thiel problemlos überstanden. Selbstredend. Aber … als sie auf dem Parkplatz zum Stehen kamen und man schon aus der Ferne die Trauergesellschaft erkennen konnte, da war er schon beinah erleichtert, dass er das nicht musste.

„Dann bringen wir die Sache mal hinter uns, was?“, hörte er Thiel fragen und als er zur Seite schaute, sahen sie sich in die Augen.

„Mhm“, stimmte er zu und drückte gleichzeitig mit Thiel die Autotür auf. Fast synchron stiegen sie aus.

Vor der Friedhofskapelle standen schon einige Angehörige und unterhielten sich leise. Manche schwiegen auch, hatten Tränen in den Augen oder schnaubten sich die Nase.

Boernes Blick flog über die verschiedenen Trauergäste und er erkannte schnell Luise Schlenk, die Tochter des Staatsanwaltes, und Dirk, ihren Mann. Sie standen etwas abseits und Frau Schlenk tröstete grade ein kleines Mädchen in einem schwarzen Spitze-Kleid, das sich weinend in ihrer Schulter vergrub und anscheinend ganz genau wusste, warum sie heute hier waren. Boerne schätzte sie auf zehn Jahre. Vermutlich ihre Tochter. Weiter rechts und in ein Gespräch vertieft stand Stefan Schwemler, ein alter Mitschüler von ihm. Sie hatten die gleiche Schule besucht und ab und an am selben Kurs teilgenommen, aber mehr als eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft war daraus nie entstanden und nach dem Abschluss hatten sie sich aus den Augen verloren. Die anderen Anwesenden kannte er nicht, höchstens mal vom Sehen, von irgendeiner Golfclubfeier oder Ähnlichem.

Boerne drehte sich noch einmal kurz zu Thiel, der grade ein wenig grummelig an seiner Krawatte fummelte und nicht so wirkte, als wäre er in nächster Zeit fertig damit. Aus einem reinen Reflex heraus griff er vorsichtig nach dem schwarzen Stoff und zog ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn zurecht. Erst, als seine Hände zum Revers des Anzugs wanderten, um dort schließlich zum Stoppen zu kommen und erst, als er die Wärme des anderen Körpers unter seinen Händen spürte, erinnerte er sich daran, wo und mit wem er sich hier befand.

Sein Blick flog ein wenig höher und seinen Augen trafen Thiels, die ihn groß anschauten.

Warmes Blau. Und trotzdem fror er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein.

_Atemzug._

Hastig ließ er von Thiel ab und räusperte sich. „Das … müsste so gehen.“

Thiel zögerte einen Moment. „Ja, äh … Danke.“

„Professor Boerne!“

Boerne wandte sich in die Richtung der Stimme, welche ihn aus dieser Situation rettete und die offensichtlich zu Luise Schlenk gehörte. Mit einem zarten Lächeln kam die Frau auf sie zu – ihre Tochter hatte sie in die tröstenden Arme ihres Mannes gedrückt. Sie reichte Boerne die schmale Hand.

„Wie schön, Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen.“ Ihr Lächeln erstarb. „Auch wenn die Umstände dafür alles andere als schön sind.“ Ihr Blick wurde glasig, ehe sie sich rasch mit einem Taschentuch die Nase tupfte und dann hinzufügte: „Mein Vater hat viel von Ihnen erzählt.“

Boerne lächelte leicht. „Hat er das?“

„Oh ja. Sprach manchmal auch von einer leicht arroganten Note“, hinter Boerne ertönte ein amüsiertes Schnauben, „aber keine Sorge, er hatte einen Hang zu Übertreibungen.“

Er hob leicht sein Kinn. „Hatte er das.“

Frau Schlenk nickte und schien dann auch endlich Thiel wahrzunehmen, denn sie lächelte und streckte ihm ebenfalls die Hand entgegen. „Ah, und Sie müssen der Kollege sein, von dem der Professor gesprochen hat. Herr …“

„Thiel“, sagte sein Nachbar und drückte ihre Hand. „Frank Thiel.“

„Richtig. Das hatte mir Professor Boerne auch schon gesagt, aber Sie verstehen … Die Beerdigung.“

„Ja klar. Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig.“

„Und Sie hatten auch beruflich mit meinem Vater zu tun?“, fragte Frau Schlenk interessiert, wobei noch immer ein Hauch von Überraschung mitschwang. Das war Boerne schon am Telefon aufgefallen, als er angekündigt hatte, zu der Bestattung auch einen Kollegen mitzunehmen.

Er schaute seinen Nachbarn mit einem Blick an, den dieser zwar momentan nicht sehen konnte, der aber in gegebenem Fall kaum misszuverstehen gewesen wäre.

_Sagen Sie jetzt nichts Falsches._

„Ja, äh … sozusagen.“

„Seltsam, er hat Sie nie in irgendwelchen Gesprächen erwähnt. Schon verrückt. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ihn gar nicht mehr wirklich gekannt zu haben.“ Bei diesen Worten drehte Frau Schlenk sich zu der Friedhofskapelle um, was Boerne und Thiel dafür nutzten, einmal tief durchzuatmen und sich aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zuzuwerfen. „Na ja“, sagte sie und strich sich eine ihrer kurzen blonden Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr. „Nett, dass Sie dennoch heute gekommen sind. Mein Vater hätte sich bestimmt gefreut.“

„Ja äh … mit Sicherheit.“ Thiel war das Unbehagen förmlich anzusehen, doch mit etwas Glück würde Frau Schlenk das nicht bemerken oder wenigstens anders interpretieren. Zumal sie Thiel ja nicht so gut kannte wie Boerne und ihr das somit vielleicht nicht auffallen würde.

Dann auf einmal wurde der Wind stärker und die Blätter der Bäume rauschten lautstark wie ein unruhiges Volk. Und als wäre das irgendein Zeichen gewesen, begannen die Glocken der Friedhofskapelle zu läuten und die ersten Leute begaben sich in ihr Innerstes. So drehte auch Frau Schlenk sich endgültig um und ging ihrem Mann entgegen. Sie verschränkten ihre Finger miteinander und gingen Hand in Hand durch die Tür. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie nickte. Neben ihnen lief das kleine Mädchen, das sich mittlerweile beruhigt hatte.

Schweigend machten auch Boerne und Thiel sich auf den Weg.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Die Trauerfeier ging relativ unspektakulär vonstatten. Zusammen mit den anderen Gästen - es waren nicht mehr als sechzig Leute - setzten sie sich in die kleine Kapelle. Vorne stand der geschlossene Sarg aus Buchenholz, neben und auf ihm lagen diverse Blumenkränze. Ein Bild von Herrn Schlenk stand ebenfalls darauf. In irgendeinem Park musste es entstanden sein, zur Herbstzeit, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte. Herr Schlenk lachte auf dem Foto in die Kamera und kurz schossen Boerne Erinnerungen durch den Kopf, von der Zeit, als er noch mit ihm gearbeitet hatte. Er wusste komischerweise noch genau, wie der Staatsanwalt immer in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen war. Seine sonore Stimme hatte laut durch die Räume gehallt, als wollte er die Toten auferstehen lassen. Wie sich doch alles änderte. Nun gut, von der Tonlage her war der Unterschied zu Frau Klemm vielleicht nicht ganz so gravierend. Er musste ob dieses Vergleiches schmunzeln, verkniff es sich aber rasch wieder.

Die Rede des Pastors war eintönig und ermüdend. Was sicherlich nicht nur daran lag, dass Boerne dem Verstorbenen nicht so nahe gestanden hatte, sondern vor allem damit zu begründen war, dass die Stimme monoton und der Trauertext stilistisch völlig unstrukturiert ausgearbeitet war. Wenn man das überhaupt als ausgearbeitet bezeichnen konnte. Auch Thiel neben ihm musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Wobei das wahrscheinlich kein zuverlässiges Anzeichen für schleppende Reden war. Thiel würde sich vermutlich selbst bei „La Traviata“ langweilen, ein Umstand, der für Boerne ziemlich unverständlich war.

Erst gegen Ende wurde er wieder hellhörig, ebenso wie Thiel, wenn er die Körpersprache des anderen richtig interpretierte.

„Des Herrn Schlenks größte Last sei es gewesen, andauernd von seiner Familie zu gesunder Ernährung gedrängt worden zu sein. In seinem letzten Brief schreibt er, dass er auch sehr gut alleine entscheiden könne, was er zu sich nehme.“ Aus der ersten Reihe vernahm man ein Schluchzen. „Aus diesem Grund wünsche er sich, dass auf seiner Bestattung zum Leichenschmaus Pommes angeboten werden. So hat sich die Familie Schlenk dafür entschieden, Pommes als Hauptgericht in Kombination mit Leber und verschiedenen Gemüsesorten servieren zu lassen.“

Boerne wollte nicht zu auffällig agieren und hinsehen, aber er schwor in dem Moment, dass Thiel lächelte. Oder es zumindest gerne getan hätte. War auf einer Trauerfeier natürlich eher suboptimal.

Pommes also. Mit Leber und verschiedenen Gemüsesorten. Klang … recht ordinär. Besonders für einen Leichenschmaus. Aber gut, es war die Entscheidung der Familie und diese galt es zu respektieren. Zumal Pommes beunruhigenderweise auch bei ihm selbst ein wenig Vorfreude auslösten. Das Frühstück war ja aber auch schon eine Weile her.

Seine Gedanken waren so abgedriftet, dass er fast das Gebet verpasste, welches den Abschluss der Trauerfeier einleitete. Schnell schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich noch ein letztes Mal auf die Worte des Pastors.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Von schwerer Stille begleitet gingen die Trauergäste zum Grab. Boerne lief mit Thiel am Ende des Trauerzuges, schließlich gehörten sie grade mal in die Kategorie „entfernte Bekannte“.

Der andere lief neben ihm her, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und der Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Bis er den Kopf hob und in das Blätterdach über ihnen blinzelte, durch das sich die Sonne ihren Weg bahnte. Boerne tat es ihm gleich und war ganz froh, dass sie hinten liefen, sonst hätten sie die restlichen Gäste mit Sicherheit daran gehindert, in normalem Tempo weiterzulaufen. Außerdem konnte so niemand sehen, wie er Thiel ein Blatt aus den Haaren zupfte, das sich irgendwie dorthin verirrt hatte. Und falls sie sich danach angelächelt hatten, so hatte das auch niemand mitbekommen.

Am Grab lief dann schon beinah alles wie von selbst. Noch einmal sagte der Pastor ein paar Worte, noch einmal schnaubte sich der ein oder andere Angehörige die Nase und noch einmal liefen Tränen über Wangen.

Jeder Trauergast bekam die Möglichkeit, mit einer Schaufel ein bisschen Erde hinab auf den Sarg zu werfen, letzte Abschiedsworte zu sagen und eine Blume ins Grab fallen zu lassen.

Bei manchen dauerte es länger, bei anderen ging alles ganz schnell.

Wie in Zeitlupe wirkte es, als Thiel ans Grab ging und eine der Rosen hinein fallen ließ, die Boerne extra für sie beide mitgebracht hatte. Er flüsterte irgendetwas, aber das konnte Boerne nicht verstehen. Vermutlich das Übliche. Was man eben so sagte, wenn eine Person starb und einem der Bezug zu ihr fehlte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da trat Thiel beiseite und er selber konnte Abschied nehmen.

_Wenigstens liegst du jetzt bei deiner Frau_ , dachte er noch, als die Erde auf dem Sarg aufkam. Denn auch wenn der Kontakt zwischen ihnen dünn, wenn nicht sogar inexistent geworden war, so war er sich doch sicher, dass es das gewesen war, was Herr Schlenk sich am Ende gewünscht hatte. Von den Pommes beim Leichenschmaus mal abgesehen.

Kaum war er von der Kante des Grabes gewichen, wurde selbiges auch schon zugeschüttet. Dumpf erklang der Aufprall der Erde immer wieder aufs Neue und die meisten der Anwesenden schauten gedankenverloren ins Leere. Erst als die Kränze und alle anderen Blumen sorgfältig auf dem Grab platziert waren, machte sich die Trauergesellschaft auf den Weg zum Restaurant.

  
  


*~*~*

  
  


Sie fuhren ins „Villa Medici“, ein überaus edles Restaurant, was in einem enormen Gegensatz zu der bevorstehenden Speise stand. Boerne dachte einen Augenblick lang nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das aber auch eines der Dinge war, die so bezeichnend in Herr Schlenks Leben gewesen waren. Gegensätze. Widersprüche. Das hatte den Staatsanwalt immer gereizt. Merkwürdig, dass ihm das jetzt erst auffiel. Jetzt, als sie in das Gebäude gingen, das tatsächlich einer Villa glich, um dort ein letztes Mal offiziell im Namen von Rolf Schlenk zu dinieren.

Boerne kannte das Restaurant, er hatte hier schon an der ein oder anderen Weindegustation teilgenommen. Ausgezeichnete Jahrgänge wurden einem hier geboten, das konnte man nicht anders sagen.

Sehr zuvorkommend wurden sie von einem jungen Kellner zu verschiedenen Tischen gebracht, denn für alle Gäste war dann an einem einzelnen Tisch doch nicht genug Platz.

Mit ca. 18 anderen Menschen nahm er dann also an einem großen Tisch Platz, direkt neben ihm ließ Thiel sich nieder. Sie kannten die anderen Anwesenden nicht, was ihn natürlich nicht störte, geschweige denn vom Reden abhielt. Neue Kontakte knüpfen gehörte zu einer seiner Lieblings-Disziplinen seiner täglichen persönlichen Olympiade. Wer wusste schließlich, wann man die noch mal gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem war es grade in Restaurants immer eine äußerst amüsante Sache, fremden Leuten von seiner Arbeit zu erzählen. Die Reaktionen darauf müsste man auf Video festhalten.

Thiel dagegen schien sich nicht so wohl zu fühlen, denn er rutschte mit seinem Stuhl unauffällig ein paar Zentimeter näher zu ihm heran. Boerne lugte kurz an Thiels Kopf vorbei, um dessen zweiten Sitznachbarn anzuschauen und da erklärte sich ihm einiges. Neben dieser älteren Dame würde er auch nicht gerne sitzen bleiben. Sie hatte blondierte, hoch toupierte Haare, an denen man allerdings schon den grauen Ansatz erkennen konnte. Ihre Lippen waren knallpink geschminkt, die Fingernägel mit einem scheußlichen, metallisch glänzenden Lila lackiert, das sich bereits verabschiedete, und wenn sie sprach, dann musste man ja förmlich aufpassen, um nicht auf dem Gesülze das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Doch das sollte der Stimmung jetzt keinen Abbruch verleihen, denn es dauerte gar nicht lange, da wurde ihnen die bereits in der Kapelle angekündigte Hauptspeise serviert. Und so schlicht das Gericht auch klang, die Köche dieses Etablissements hatten wahre Arbeit geleistet und das Essen wirklich kunstvoll angerichtet. Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er neben sich Thiels Augen glänzen sah.

Mit der Gabelspitze probierte Boerne vorsichtig die orangene Soße, die offensichtlich ziemlich schwungvoll über den Rest gesprenkelt worden war. Mhm, interessant. Orange oder eine andere Zitrusfrucht war das mit Sicherheit. Äußerst interessant. In Kombination mit Pommes war das wahrlich etwas Außergewöhnliches.

Während Thiel neben ihm völlig ohne Skepsis schon eifrig dabei war, die Pommes in seinen Mund zu befördern und dabei vermutlich versuchte, weder besonders gierig noch total albern auszusehen, wagte nun auch Boerne sich näher an die Materie heran. Behutsam stach er mit der Gabel in eine der Pommes, während die Frau ihm gegenüber ein Gespräch zu beginnen versuchte.

„Und inwiefern waren Sie mit Rolf bekannt, Herr … ?“ Die Frau schaute ihn interessiert an und aß ein Stück von der Leber auf ihrem Teller. Sie hatte braunes langes Haar und die leichten Falten an Hals und Händen machten deutlich, dass sie älter war, als sie durch das Make-Up zu vermitteln versuchte. Ob Boerne sie darauf aufmerksam machen sollte, dass sie ein bisschen Gesicht in ihrer Schminke hatte?

„Boerne. Professor Boerne.“

Ihre braune Augen funkelten bei den Worten und sie sagte: „Oh, Professor sind Sie?“

Er nickte. „Ich bin Leiter der hiesigen rechtsmedizinischen Fakultät und habe vor einigen Jahren noch mit Herrn Schlenk zusammengearbeitet.“

Das Funkeln ihrer Augen wich, genauso wie ihr Lächeln. Stattdessen schluckte sie. „Rechtsmedizin?“

Boerne nickte erneut. „Ein sehr interessantes und oft unterschätztes Fach. Haben Sie schon mal eine Wasserleiche gesehen?“

„Nein äh … Ich kenne nur Ophelia aus Hamlet“, antwortete die Frau zögernd.

„Sehr spannend, wirklich. Durch den Aufenthalt im Wasser ist der Verwesungsprozess des Toten meist schon in einem hohen Maße fortgeschritten und die Klärung der Identität ein wahres Rätselspiel.“ Er sah auf seinen Teller. „Im Übrigen ist diese Leber sehr schmackhaft, finden Sie nicht auch?“

Ganz offensichtlich zwang die Frau sich dieses Mal zu einem Lächeln. „Ja äh … Wirklich vorzüglich.“

Boernes Blick flog zu Thiel, der das Gespräch anscheinend verfolgt hatte, und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Der andere grinste ihn an, während er ihm gleichzeitig mit den Augen zu verstehen gab, dass er das hier beim Leichenschmaus doch nicht mit so armen Frauen machen konnte.

Boerne grinste zurück. Und wie er das konnte. Es war halt immer wieder aufs Neue ein Spaß.

Die Frau dagegen wirkte alles andere als belustigt und versuchte sich an einem Themenwechsel, indem sie Thiel ansprach.

„Und Sie? Ein weiterer Kollege, nehme ich an?“ Ihre Stimme klang belegt.

Thiel hob den Blick von seiner Gabel und sah sie an. „Ja, ich … arbeite bei der Kripo. Bin Hauptkommissar.“

„Aber deswegen ist er eigentlich gar nicht hier“, sprang Boerne dazwischen. „Es handelt sich hier viel mehr um …“, seine Augen wanderten zu Thiel und er lächelte leicht, „einen Freundschaftsdienst, sozusagen.“

Thiels Augenbrauen zogen sich kaum merklich zusammen, ehe er sagte: „Ja. Sozusagen.“

Ihre Blicke lagen aufeinander.

„A-hm.“ Die Frau nickte und sie drehte beiden wieder den Kopf nach vorne. „Ich bin übrigens Ilke Spiering, die Schwester. Von Rolf, meine ich.“

„Sehr angenehm“, sagte Boerne, Thiel zog nur die Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben.

Plötzlich sprang die Dame neben Thiel erfreut auf und riss ihr Glas in die Höhe. „Hey! Lasst uns anstoßen!“

„Erna“, flüsterte Frau Spiering kopfschüttelnd und fasste sich an ihre Schläfe.

Boerne hingegen war eher verwirrt und auch die anderen Gäste wirkten leicht irritiert, doch vermutlich war man in der Familie derartige Ausbrüche dieser Frau schon gewohnt, denn letztendlich hob Luise Schlenk ihr Glas und sagte: „Auf Papa.“

Alle im Raum taten es ihr gleich und nickten schweigend.

  
  


Der Rest des Traueressens verlief dann sehr entspannt. Das Essen schmeckte wirklich gut und der ein oder andere Familienangehörige erzählte noch eine Anekdote in Gedenken an Rolf Schlenk. Trotz trauriger Gemüter wurde viel gelacht und die entstehende Heiterkeit lockerte das angespannte Gefühl des Abschieds.

Nach ein paar Stunden löste die Gesellschaft sich langsam auf. Die ersten Leute verabschiedeten sich mit der Entschuldigung, zu Hause noch dringende Aufgaben erledigen zu müssen. Sitzplätze und Erzählungen wurden ausgetauscht und das beständige Stimmengewirr mit der Zeit leiser. Es dauerte nicht lange, da fanden sich einige Raucher draußen zusammen oder andere Gäste, die das schöne Wetter an diesem Sonntag genießen wollten. Kleine Grüppchen von Menschen bildeten sich, die sich entweder eh schon kannten oder heute miteinander Bekanntschaft gemacht hatten und sich einfach gut verstanden.

Vielleicht war eine Beerdigung auch deswegen eine so schöne Art des Abschieds, dachte Boerne, als er es sich mit Thiel draußen auf einer Bank gemütlich gemacht hatte und das angenehm warme Gefühl der Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut und irgendwie auch in ihm drin genoss. Freunde, Verwandte, Bekannte – sie alle trafen sich und auch wenn ein Teil ihres Lebens davon gegangen war, so würde ein anderer Mensch vielleicht ein neuer werden.

Ein Ende war auch immer ein Anfang.

Das klang so pesudo-philosophisch, entsprach aber eben einfach der Wahrheit.

„Oh je, ich fürchte, wir werden gleich in unserer Ruhe gestört“, unterbrach Thiel seine Gedanken.

Er schaute den anderen verwirrt an, der ihn belustigt angrinste und auf das kleine Mädchen im Spitze-Kleid von vorhin deutete, die sich am Anfang der Trauerfeier noch die Augen an der Schulter ihrer Mutter ausgeweint hatte und nun fröhlich lachend durch die Gegend lief. Wenn er das vorhin bei dem Gespräch mit Frau Schlenk richtig mitbekommen hatte, dann hieß sie Neele und war elf Jahre alt. Aus ihrem fein säuberlich gesteckten Dutt fielen schon ein paar Strähnen heraus und sie hielt eine Digitalkamera in der Hand.

„Sie meinen doch etwa nicht … ?“, fragte Boerne und setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie die Kamera als Zierde mit sich rumträgt“, entgegnete Thiel trocken. „Das hat die Schwester von Susanne auch immer auf Familienfeiern gemacht. Den Kindern einen Fotoapparat in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, dass sie sich ein paar Bilder von den Anwesenden wünscht.“

„Aber die Kinder haben doch noch gar kein Auge für Beleuchtung oder andere wichtige Aspekte, die -“

„Das haben nicht mal die meisten Erwachsenen. Und sofern die Kinder beschäftigt sind und nicht rumnörgeln, ist doch alles super.“

Neele wies inzwischen schon reichlich geschickt ein paar andere Gäste dazu an, sich nebeneinander aufzustellen, um anschließend mit ihren kleinen zarten Fingern auf den Auslöser zu drücken.

„Und wenn die Leute sich belästigt fühlen? Ich meine -“

Thiel grinste. „Mann, Boerne. Es ist doch nur ein Foto.“

„Ein unprofessionelles Foto, das dann von mir im Umlauf ist“, stellte Boerne klar.

„Im Umlauf ist, also ehrlich. Sie tun ja so, als würden wir mit Hash dealen.“

Boerne dachte kurz nach. „Sie haben recht. Viel schlimmer als das, was sich sonst so von mir in diversen Zeitungen auffinden lässt und eigentlich aus geübter Hand kommen müsste, kann es gar nicht sein.“

Thiel lachte.

„Darf ich ein Foto von euch machen?“, kam Neele da strahlend auf sie zugerannt. Ein bisschen außer Atem blieb sie vor der Bank stehen und ihre Augen sprühten vor Begeisterung. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, dann war das eventuell gar nicht mal die schlechteste Methode gegen Langeweile bei den Kindern. Es war jedenfalls unübersehbar, dass Neele viel Spaß hatte.

Boerne konnte sich noch gut an seine Familienfeiern erinnern. Da musste er immer noch stundenlang mit den Erwachsenen bei Tisch sitzen, endlos langweiligen Gesprächen lauschen und sich natürlich gut benehmen. Nein, das war definitiv nichts, woran er sich gerne erinnerte. Fotografieren wäre da eindeutig viel spannender gewesen.

„Na klar“, antwortete Thiel und lächelte ihn an. „Wir wollen uns doch kein Foto von einer angehenden Profi-Fotografin entgehen lassen, was?“

Neele lachte freudig und Boerne grinste den anderen an. Tatsächlich klang die Idee jetzt gar nicht mehr so schlecht. Es war ja wirklich nur ein Foto und die Kleine hatte Freude daran. Grade heute, auf der Beerdigung ihres Großvaters, war das wohl wichtiger als ein professionelles Foto.

„Auf keinen Fall“, sagte er deswegen und stand auf. „Wie hätte die Fotografin es denn gerne?“

Thiel stellte sich neben ihn und Neele betrachtete sie beide skeptisch.

„Ihr müsst noch weiter zusammenrücken“, erklärte sich fachmännisch und deutete mit ihren Händen eine entsprechende Bewegung an.

Boerne und Thiel gingen beide einen Schritt zur Seite aufeinander zu, sodass sich ihre Arme berührten.

Neele schaute auf ihre Kamera, verharrte einen Moment lang und schüttelte anschließend entschieden den Kopf. „Ihr seid viel zu langweilig.“

Thiel unterdrückte ein Lachen und Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So?“

„Hm …“ Neele schaute sich suchend um. „Wartet mal hier!“

Boerne und Thiel schauten dem Mädchen hinterher, das ins Restaurant rannte, nur um wenig später wieder mit eine der Sonnenblumen von den Tischen herauszukommen, die dort als Dekoration lagen. Sie drückte Boerne die Blume in die Hand und sagte: „Festhalten.“

„Und Thiel? Bekommt der keine Sonnenblume?“, fragte Boerne verwundert.

Neele schüttelte erneut den Kopf, dieses Mal wortlos.

„Tja Boerne, ich bin halt nicht so langweilig wie Sie“, erwiderte Thiel mit einem süffisanten Unterton und das Grinsen war ihm förmlich anzuhören.

„Ich bitte Sie“, flüsterte Boerne zurück, „vor Ihnen steht eine Anfängerin.“

„Oder ein Naturtalent.“

„Mein lieber Thiel, Sie können mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, Sie würden mich langweilig finden.“ Boerne rückte seine Brille gerade.

„Und ob ich das tue“, sagte Thiel ganz ruhig, aber das Lächeln aus seiner Stimme war nicht verschwunden und strich trotz der Worte warm wie ein Sommerwind an Boerne entlang.

„Natürlich.“ Der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören.

Derweil hielt Neele ihre Kamera wieder vors Gesicht und schaute auf den kleinen Bildschirm vor ihr, wobei sie ihre Zungenspitze rausstreckte.

„Ihre wissenschaftlichen Vorträge sind nämlich zum Einschläfern“, fügte Thiel noch hinzu.

Boerne stellte sich noch ein wenig aufrechter hin, die Sonnenblume fest in den Händen. „Schön, dass Sie bei meiner Stimme so gut einschlafen können.“

Thiel stockte für einen Augenblick. „Moment, das -“

„Hey ihr! Ich will das Foto machen! Lächeln!“

  
  


_KLICK!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Verwendete Prompts:** Pommes, Sonnenblume


	2. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie muss Boerne ja auch noch mal an das Foto gekommen sein, nicht wahr?

 

*~*~*

 

Zwei Wochen später entdeckte Boerne einen weiteren Brief in seiner Post, mit demselben Absender wie die Einladung zur Beerdigung. Doch dieses Mal sah er ihn sofort und nahm schnell einen Brieföffner von seinem Schreibtisch, um den Umschlag anschließend vorsichtig aufzureißen und den Inhalt hinauszunehmen.

Hervor kam ein Blatt Papier, auf dem in geschwungenen Buchstaben ein paar kurze Worte gedruckt waren, mit denen sich die Familie dafür bedankte, gemeinsam an einem doch so freundlichen Tag von Rolf Schlenk Abschied genommen zu haben. Es sei trotz des traurigen Anlasses schön gewesen.

Boerne lächelte stumm. Ja, das war es gewesen.

Er wollte das Papier grade wieder falten und zurück in den Umschlag stecken, da fiel ihm eine weitere Überraschung auf.

In dem Umschlag befand sich ein Foto.

Er korrigierte sich innerlich: In dem Umschlag befand sich _das_ Foto.

Mit behutsamen Fingern nahm er es in die Hand, zog es heraus und betrachtete es.

Tatsächlich war es schöner als alle Pressefotos, die er jemals von sich in einer Zeitung gefunden hatte. Dabei wusste er nicht mal genau, warum er das überhaupt so empfand.

Vielleicht lag es an dem schönen Wetter und den Sonnenstrahlen, die ihnen beiden ins Gesicht fielen.

Vielleicht lag es an der Sonnenblume, die Neele so sorgfältig ausgesucht und in seinen Händen platziert hatte.

Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass das Foto von einem kleinen Mädchen gemacht wurde, das in ihrer Trauer auch wieder Freude entdeckt hatte.

Oder vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er neben Thiel stand und sie beide lächelten und dieser Moment für immer ihm gehören würde.

Vielleicht würde er es Thiel eines Tages zeigen. Zum Beispiel auf der Beförderungsfeier zum Oberhauptkommissar nächste Woche.

Und vielleicht würde Thiel eines Tages sehen können, was er sah.

Mit einem weichen Lächeln legte er das Foto in seinen Nachttisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Thiel. Es war nämlich zwölf Uhr und sie waren zum Mittag verabredet.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Verwendete Prompts:** Pommes, Sonnenblume


End file.
